


Happy days

by LonelyGirl15



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Thomas’s sister, What’s wrong with me, dying breath, i hate WCKD, poem, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyGirl15/pseuds/LonelyGirl15
Summary: You never imagine the surreal to happen, until it does.





	Happy days

WCKD had attacked when they least expected it, bombs dropping from the sky.

They’d been by the beach at the campfire when a bomb dropped next to her.

With one look into his eyes, a lifetime passed behind them. Within a few second, he was by her side, trying to prevent the situation from happening.

Everything had gone mute the second people started screaming. All he saw was her. He’d never run faster.

She tightly grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Their knuckles turning white. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to happen, and yet, it did.

She gasped, a lonely tear running down her cheek. ”I’ve got you. It’s okay.” Thomas croaked as he held his sister tight. Nothing else could be done.

_Happy days, never stays But we’ll always know her caring ways_

”You’ve g-got to take c-” She gulped as blood teased its way up her throat and out of her mouth.

He pulled her closer, not wanting her to see him.

_The wind brushes our faces with its force faint laughter at its course_

He wagged them slowly back and forth, kissing her temple as tears soaked her hair. ”Always. I promise.” He said and tried to steady his breathing, he was failing miserably.

_Oh dear sister, are you happy now? Leaving me in this empty town_

”No, l-let me finish.” She breathed, choking on the blood. The wound in her abdomen thrashing her from the inside

_Oh dear mother, have you cared to stay? Leaving us with bruised hearts as you’re on your way_

”Take care of them Thomas, take care… care of him.” His tears fell on her cheeks, tiredly smudging the stained blood.

_We won’t mourn you like we did before We were ignorant then, unknowing of what was waiting on the other side of the door_

Seconds passed and he wondered if he’d missed her last living moment. He prayed for himself as he heard her voice again.

_We will need you though, we always have But we’ll only need your memory, to keep us from despair_

”I, I love you Thomas… You know that? I-I thought you should hear it.”

She breathed, eyes travelling from his to the sky.

_Of course we’ll miss you, how could we not? When you were the one to change this boring plot_

”I kn- know. I love you too, so much. More than anything.” He whispered, unsure if she heard him. I didn’t matter, she knew.

_Happy days, never stays_

_But we know now that you’ll never be too far away_

The constellations reflecting in her eyes, her hand slagging itself in his grip, only making him tighten his hold. Thomas let out an unsteady breath.

_A blink of an eye, the faint laughter in the wind or the sun blessing us with warmth_

He closed his eyes as he embraced her for the last time. Wanting this to be another nightmare haunting him in his sleep. It felt surreal.

_Happy days, nearly stayed But somehow, we always knew you had to leave someday_

But, it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m angsty and so I wrote this. The poem inserted is written by me and has the same name as this fic.


End file.
